1. Field
The following description relates to a master node and an operation method of the master node.
2. Description of Related Art
A user needs to prevent information from being externally exposed when exchanging information through wireless communication. A security function may be provided to the user to prevent information from being externally exposed. For example, an integrity check or an encryption may be provided. An encryption key is to be shared between devices to apply the security function.
Although the security function is applied when exchanging information between devices, a third party may acquire information. Here, acquirement of information by the third party is a man in the middle (MITM) attack.